


Valentine's Day Surprise

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a secret admire. He doesn’t know who, but when he finds out, it the one person he least expects it to be.{very crappy summary sorry}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this story. Blah blah, you know the rest :)

Adam was so excited. His favorite holiday was coming up, Valentine’s Day. He was so anxious to see what he got. He always gave his friends a rose or chocolate. This year was completely different though. Yes, he got gifts also, but never love letters like he did this time. It was beautifully written. It read…

 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Glitter is sweet

And so are you

 

You dance in my heart

Like a work of art

The words I create

Asking for a special date

I made reservations

For no complications

So meet me a seven

I’ll make this all heaven

 

Love always,

Your Secret Admirer

P.S The address is on the back.

 

 

He had no clue who it might be. He was nervous and excited and scared and blah blah blah. He dressed quickly and looked at the clock. It was 6:15pm right now. He had 45 minutes to do his hair and make-up before he had to arrive. He finished in a record time of 35 minutes, leaving 10 to actually get to the restaurant. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, to his car.

 

Eight minutes later and he was at the restaurant, seated with a glass of wine. He had on his zebra stripped glittery skinnies, with a silky white glitter shirt that buttoned all the way down. His make-up consisted of very thin eyeliner, silver glittery eye shadow, and clear lip-gloss. His hair was in the messy spiked style.

 

“Excuse me. Is this seat taken?” He knew that voice from anywhere. He turned to see Tommy standing there, a nervous wreck. He had on black skinnies, no creepers (bonus), and a black silky short sleeved shirt, with a white long sleeved T- shirt underneath. His make-up was flawless. Thin eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, and pink lip-gloss.

 

“U-uh n-no. Have a seat.” What the actual fuck, Lambert!

 

“Didn’t think you’d actually show, man.” Tommy said to Adam after taking a sip of his water. Before Adam could answer, the waiter came and took their order. After the waiter left, Adam immediately started firing questions off.

 

“Is this a date? Are you for real? Why wouldn’t I show? I thought you were straight! Why didn’t you tell me it was you, instead of writing Secret Admirer?” Adam breathed in deeply to calm himself down. His long time crush took him out for Valentine’s Day.

 

“Yes, this is a date. Yes, I’m for real. I’m more than a little bent, you just thought I was straight and told everyone else, so I didn’t correct you. I was nervous that you’d turn me down if you knew who it was that wanted to take you out for dinner, so I improvised. Now can we get down to the real deal here. So I can explain to you why I did this?” Tommy asked.

 

All Adam could do was nod. He was in shock right now and didn’t even know if he had a voice anymore. Good bye music career, hello Silence of the Lambert. Okay not really, but he was rendered speechless.

 

“Okay, so I’m just going to start from the beginning and work my way up. When I first auditioned, I saw you and thought ‘well fuck, I’m screwed’ and almost came in my pants. Dude, you’re fucking sexy as hell and don’t even know it. So I get the job and we kiss on national TV. I start crushing bad. I told you that you could kiss me and touch me and stuff, because I really wanted you to do it. I told you that you could kiss me during Fever because I thought that that was the only chance I had to get to kiss you. I kissed back looking for a reaction only to fine none. I flirted back and found none there either. So I planned this out, hoping you would get your head out of that sexy ass of yours and see that I want you. Not just for the sex either. The whole shebang, hand holding, kissing, cuddling, the ‘I love you good-nights’. I’m not sappy but I like that stuff and I want that with you. But I got to tell you right now. You are a stubborn, blind as a motherfucking bat, dumbass if you think I didn’t want you all this time.” Tommy finishes.

 

“…um…I…Are you shitting me, Glitterbaby? Do you know how hard it is to not clobber you off stage, or throw you against the nearest wall and rape your mouth and every secret thing below? We are leaving right now!” Adam stood up and grabbed Tommy’s hand after Tommy paid the bill, making a bee line out of the restaurant and to his car. They got in and headed back to Adam’s room.

 

When they got there, Adam started pushing Tommy against any flat surface he could find, taking his clothes off and sucking on his tongue. Tommy moaned and reciprocated all the same. They ended up in the bed, Tommy on his back, legs spread, with Adam in between sucking him off. Adam took a lube covered finger and circled it around Tommy’s hole, then pushed it in. Tommy just moaned his name in little chants with ‘fuck’ and ‘oh god’ and ‘shit’ in between. When Tommy finally came, he cried out Adam's name.

 

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Tommy said already pushing Adam down on his back.

 

“You don’t have to. You can just use your hands," Adam replied. Tommy just grabbed his cock and started licking and sucking it like a lollipop. When Adam came, it was a shout of Tommy’s name.

 

Five minutes later, they were in bed, ready to sleep, when Tommy asked, “So are we together now?”

 

“Do you want to be?”

 

“Fuck yeah!”

 

“Me, too.”

 

With that they drifted off to sleep with smiles gracing both their faces. What a very great Valentine’s Day Surprise.

 

End~


End file.
